


Familiar Taste of Poison

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Pavel let off some stress together, and always regret it afterwards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Taste of Poison

It wasn't about love or understanding. It was about control. Even as his hips rutted against her midsection, even as their circuits pulsated with intense pleasure, it was still about control.

Pavel looked up at Paige, his eyes burning dark green. She was undoubtedly a beautiful program. Beautiful and deadly. Pavel couldn't help but admire her.

Paige raked her nails down the other programs chest, seizing a hiss from Pavels' lips. Those lips were then assaulted by Paige, their kiss full of bitterness and desire.

Pavel flipped their positions, almost crushing Paige beneath him. His need to get off was too great. And with seeing his rival for advancement under him, looking just as desperate as himself. That was the final straw. They came together, the heat and light as loud as their cries.

Afterwards, they lay facing away from each other. Pavel gently rubbed his raw circuitry through the sheets, almost eager for another round. But Paige wasn't having any of it. She got up out of the bed, rerezzed her armor and began to walk away.

"Same time next cycle?" Pavel said casually, with a grin that would have made any program slap him. Paige just kept walking, a grimace spread on her face.

Pavel still felt a twinge of desire in his scripts. Sighing, he sat up and made himself presentable. It was late enough for the more sleazy clubs to still be open. As he passed his mirror Pavel didn't bother to check his appearance. He just punched the object, shattering the fragments all over the floor. All the time smiling that same smile that his cycles of pain and unrequited feelings.


End file.
